Naruto'Mere
by T1mmy
Summary: Anyone ever wondered how the Naruto universe would be like, if kyuubid gave Naruto the berserker Ulti from Tryndamere in League of Legends? And maby his very own sword aswell?


Naruto had always tryed to be a happy child.. But after only knowing hate from his fellow villagers, it really only ended up giving him another kind of personality. Or should you call it a flaw? Ever since he could remember people where always looking down on him, others would spit to the side and mutter something nasty, as if had the plague they would shy away from him. It didn't help either when parents vanishing along with their kids as soon as he would show up.. The only response a clueless six years old could fathom was a burning hatred, he was never mean and he really tried to make friends. But this behaviour towards him only made him angry, don't get me wrong he never wanted to hurt them. No that was a lie, he wanted them to feel the same loneliness and hatred as he did, it was only fair after all. If they could hate him so much for something he never did, he could hate them right back!

And by this a split in Naruto's personality was born, but it wasen't until little Naruto's seventh birthday anything really came out if it. Our joyful jinchuuriki had been munching away on his favorite dish in the whole world! Also called ramen from Ichiraku. When two civilian teenagers had trown both him and his precious meal out of the resturant, he could only lay there and watch in chock as the noodle broth slowly simpered down between cracks in the dry earth. What precious little food he had scampered together with his birthday money, was caked in dirt. Tears stung in his eyes, but he never gave them the satisfaction to see him cry. He heard Ayame-nee chan's angry shouts echo in the background, but Naruto himself couldent rip his eyes away from the mess. He absently also felt his left knee throbbing in pain from getting caugh in a stool on his way out. After what felt like an eternity our cherished orphan picked himself up and halted away from his formerly favorite place, back towards his appartment which was only a few blocks away. As he rounded the first corner from the now ruind meal, Ayame's crys to return was left to deaf ears.

Later that night a tear streaked face vowed to never EVER again draw tears or even try to put up a bright smile. This was the last moment, anyone ever saw Naruto the same again. In the few hours of unrest during this night a cold chill blew throughout Konohagakure, and a new bloodline was born. Deep chuckles could be heard behind the navel of a very angry and emotionaly exhausted little boy.

When Kakashi once more was called upon to take another team to test and hopefully pass by his hokage and council. He didn't really feel anything at all, the jouning knew there would just be another three dumb brats being sent back to the academy. But as he read through their respective folders it gave him pause, he noted Naruto would be one of the kids assigned to him. And boy, the son of his sensei had a really wierd report on him. The first half was all filled with an annoying amount of pranks, tardiness, lack of shinobi skills, vocular ticks.. The list was endless, but it all seemed to stop after his seventh birthday.  
He had apprently missed a week of school and then came back quiet, withdrawn and apparently brutal was the only word for it. Never said a word to anyone, had no noted friends or associates, even now five years later. Seemed to lack the chakra control to form a single bunshin but was noted for useing a weapon. Well all it said was really that he 'had' a weapon, but been forbidden to use it until he graduated. Kid had apprently almost bisected their teacher in half on the first day after showing up with it, but for some reason still carried it with him where ever he went.

Other then that he was a mid to low level student and had passed the graduation exam even without mastering the bunshin. Looked like they just wanted him out of their hands.. 'The joy' Kakashi though dryly, 'cast him to the next guy will you.'

While reading his book the dog summoner noted severed deep gouges deep within the floor, all the way from the acadamy entrance to the door he was now standing outside. He sighted and prepared to see his litter of eagerly waiting pups inside, with that he yanked the door open. Let's say first impressions was wierd to say the least, there was no way in hell he would ever even remotely picture the son of both Kushina and Minato ever turn out like this! And where the hell did that monsterous sword come from? And did it just blink at him? He closed his eye and counted to ten, before igoring that charge for now.  
Pinky or rather Sakura Haruno a first generation kunochi from a civilian family was wearing a red dress with her familys merchant sigil in white on it's side. And the Uchiha genius sat with folded arms glaring at him for being late, or well fashinable late if he said so himself. While Naruto Uzumaki was seated on the floor next to a monsterous weapon which hadent left his grip even after sitting here for three hours if he wasent misstaken. The marks in the floor also lead to the exact positioning he had it in, he was wearing a white shirt with black anbu styled pants to match his black ninja sandals. He also had no headband on his person from what he could see, but it was the almost enraged visage that really got to him. Had it really been so long since he last saw him? Only his hardened shinobi senses, stopped him from flinching.

While waiting on the roof for his last team member to arrive, he took note of how Sakura was almost out of breath from the little run she and Sasuke had done to follow him up here. Just as he begun to question if Naruto would even bother to follow in their steps, he heard an awful screeching sound which could only be the griding of metal versus stone stairs. Which soon followed by his last member to joining them.

Kakashi tried to calm his rapidly beating heart in despair as he pressed his bleeding hand to his chest in a protective manner and watched his now two-piece favorite first edition icha icha make out paradise fall to the ground in slowmotion. With a look of absolute fury he glared at his weapon wielding genin and plans upon plans went through his mind for revenge, which all stopped dead as he saw the genin take another step forward and bend his left knee this time. He knew what was about to happpend and even being a jouning he missed it the last time, but there was noway in hell a stinking genin right out of the academy would get him twice in as many steps. As he substitued himself he saw the next slash from Naruto shredding the already ruind book which was still falling from his first strike.

Naruto not even once tried to stop the demon brothers from reaching the client, but as one of them stabbed him in the back with a kunai Kakashi's world froze. He had just let two worthless B ranked missing nin poison and possible fataly wound his sensei's son, never before had he felt this kind of grief. He just wanted to see how his kids would handle it, Sasuke and Sakura had acted like he expected and with Sakura putting herself infront of their client to protect him in a somewhat worthy stance, and Sasuke knocking the other brother out in a fine display of controlled movements. Naruto had just kept walking as if nothing was wrong and the remaining missing nin had decided to get rid of him early. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to turn around with a kunai still lodged in his spine with burning bloodred eyes and cry out in rage, it almost seemed to burn the air around him. There was also a massive spike in killing intent that made Sakura feint on the spot and Sasuke to rest on his knees with a sweat. It didn't have any quality of Kyuubid exept from the massive bloodlust! As his eyes started burning red in their intensity, he could see the same haze from Narutos eyes cover his entire right arm and go all the way down to the tip of his humongous sword, before it changed position to his other side. With one missing nin falling in two directions, as Naruto turned his attention towards his next target Kakashi quickly intervened and knocked him out. Or atleast tried to, all he managed to do was turn his students attention towards him. With a growl his student judged him unworthy or something, at the moment Kakashi was just glad he did not need to engage in more fighting. He could finaly breath again as the genin seemingly calmed down and his eyes returned to a angry blue. As he started walking down the road again, with his red haze finaly gone, he noted the unmarred skin of his mysterious genins back with no blood at all only a small cut in the back of his shirt.

I aint no writer whatsoever, but this little snip came to me after I fell asleep reading a naruto fanfic =) And so I though why not share it?  
Reviews are always welcome, but I can't say if this story will ever be continued I'm afraid. Otherwise I hope it inspired someone else to make this kind of fiction, I know you would have me reading it.


End file.
